Waiting From Below
by Spaleween
Summary: A commoner's perspective of the Millenium invasion. AxI


Are you Willy? You've grown much since I last saw you. What are you supposed to be, a vampire? Ha! Vampires don't have that much goop in their hair. Accidents happen, might set their heads on fire. Come here boy, what are you afraid of? Sunlight? That's a bunch of maggots, vampires ain't afraid of the bloody sunshine, they hate it. Besides, it's already sunset.

How do I know these stuff? Want to hear the story?

It started when I was 18 or 19, long before you were born. London was in ruins, the rest of England was in ruins, the whole world even. Everywhere there were gunshots and explosions, there wasn't a single building still standing. It was a bloody place, I tell you, bloody. The streets were stained with blood. A lot of corpses were around. They were everywhere. The air was full of the screams of the dying and weird sounding moans. The screams weren't the help-I've got-a-knife-stuck-on-my-leg scream, it was help-someone's-going-to-kill-me-and-I'm-going-to-die-right-now scream, the real one. Why? Well, there was a war on.

It wasn't World War II, it was World War III. Yes, there was such a thing as World War Three, no matter what your teachers say. They just don't want to tell you or they probably weren't told by their teachers that there was such a thing. It was a war between humans and vampires.

_Vampires don't exist!_

Exactly!

_Huh?_

_William, let your great grandfather tell his stories._

The vampires wanted to destroy England, probably the rest of the world, too. The humans were fighting them, and they were losing. I had run outside the university when the bombs hit the school. It was a scary sight, seeing those soldiers biting our men's necks and sucking the life outta them and actually goddamn grinning doing it in front of you. I ran, because I wanted to live. I tripped on something and then I realize it was a corpse, a bloodless corpse, which I had tripped on. His eyes were staring at me, and that was creepy: dead eyes staring at you. I ran again, out into the street, trying to find a place to hide.

The next thing I heard was someone shouting, "Look out!" before I was thrown flat on the pavement with something heavy on top of me at the same time as a hail of gunshots. They were so close; those holding the guns, the rattling had deafened my ears. I saw plenty of people dressed in white fall, they had weird clothes: you couldn't see their faces. I realized the one on top of me, the guy who rescued me was one of those men in white. He wasn't moving, wasn't saying a word. I immediately knew he was already dead. The soldiers were laughing as they ran past, still grinning those mad grins. I didn't dare move, I was afraid to. They were so close; I could see their boots inches from my face, I had closed my eyes. I didn't dare breathe. I wanted to pretend I was dead but my hands were shaking like crazy. I bit my lip to keep them closed, but not too much to bring out the blood. I was afraid that they might smell the blood and come after me.

And then there was this feeling. I don't know how to explain this properly, but it was as if there was a great invisible wave that swept through you that it would knock your breath away, it was almost like dying. And then it was gone, as quick as it came. I had opened my eyes then. There was complete silence. There wasn't any sound, no sound at all. You couldn't hear anything. It was as if something had plugged my ears off. There wasn't even a distant sound of explosion or moans or gunshots or anything. Nothing. It was the weirdest thing.

The sky had become dark; I looked up and saw this huge ship, a zeppelin on fire slowly falling down. It was a fascinating sight, something so huge slowly falling down majestically. Luckily it missed me and hit the already decapitated Big Ben. It came down with a crash, of course. But what was amazing was that there were people that came out of it. Two women of all people! One had short blond hair in a bloody police uniform. She had this huge pair of knockers—

_Grandpa, I don't think Willy should hear those kinds of things._

Right, sorry. Where was I? The other strange thing about her was that one arm wasn't an arm at all; it was a weird shadow thing. The other woman was also blond but had long hair, and the moment I saw her, I knew she was a grand lady. No, she wasn't the frilly dresses sort of lady. She wore a suit under a white coat. She had a sword at her waist and she was smoking a cigar. How do I know she was a grand lady? The way she walked, it was as if she owned the place. She had blood stains on her clothes and was walking in a street full of dead people but she didn't act all bothered. I know an aristocrat when I saw one, and this one definitely is. But aristocratic ladies usually faint when they see that kind of stuff, but this one didn't.

The lady was staring forward; I followed her eyes and saw that she was staring at a man I hadn't noticed was there. He was wearing this ridiculous ancient armor, the kind of armor that existed in the Dark Ages. But he was creepy because he had dark shadowy things behind him.

OoOo

He was kneeling before her and said, "Mission accomplished, Integra. I have eliminated all your enemies on the ground."

The lady smiled grimly, "Good work, Count."

The girl in the police uniform blinked, "Sir Integra, what happens now?"

The lady was silent for a moment before saying firmly, "We will aid in rebuilding England. We will have another audience with Her Majesty soon."

"Hellsing's duty is almost done," the man said as he stood up, "There is one more thing to do."

The lady stared at him; her cigar absently fell to the ground as her face showed the demand for explanation.

"The Judas Priest is dead; he cannot give it to me," he said, smiling at the lady, "Would you give it to me, Countess?"

The police girl stared in surprise while the lady calmly continued to look at the man, "You would stoop so low as to beg?"

The man closed his eyes in amusement, "It was rather pathetic before," he opened his eyes again, eyes that looked so weary, "I'm rather tired. Have I not earned my rest?"

There was silence from the lady. She was in conflict, her face tried to hide it but her voice betrayed her, "This is a lousy place to have a rest."

"Who said I was going to rest here?"

There was a sound of rushing, the sound of several running feet. I could see it from afar, it certainly wasn't a human shape.

"What's that?" the police girl stared in bewilderment at the speedy thing coming towards them.

Would you believe it, Willy, if I told you it was a coffin with several arms? It was a ridiculous sight. I really thought I had already died and was seeing a hallucination, but a pinch on the arm said it wasn't.

He walked closer to the coffin and ran his finger along the edges, "My last domain," he said as he looked at the lady, who still didn't move from her spot, "You are the only worthy one left to grant it, my Countess."

The lady had lowered her head, shielding her face with her long hair and the reflection from her glasses.

"Seras," he said to the police girl, "you will not leave my Countess' side."

She straightened up, "Of course."

The man walked towards the lady, "Our time was short, but it was definitely most fulfilling."

The lady still hadn't moved, but her gloved fists had clenched tightly.

He smiled endearingly at her head, "I'll wait for you below," he whispered as he played with the strands of her hair, "I'll wait for your orders to kill Lucifer."

The lady finally spoke, "Count," her voice was firm as she finally turned her eyes to him, her face barely controlled her emotions, "This is my order: rest in peace."

He smiled at her, his eyes never leaving hers, "As you wish, Countess." He lowered his lips to hers. Her tears finally fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. I barely saw her hand as her sword went through his heart and out of his back, the tip glistening with the dark red blood.

OoOo

The higher-ups decided, after gathering the survivors, to tell the next generations that the war never happened. It was to be torn out of the pages of history before it was even written. The rest of the world's governments had followed suit. The world had decided they would not recognize the incident. After all, it was ridiculous to think that vampires had really existed and almost destroyed the superpowers of the world. The war, if ever it was told, only existed as fairy tales from crazy old men who had sworn to have seen the horror.

What happened to the lady, you ask? Well, after she aided in the restoration, she lived quietly in a huge mansion. After all, her duty as a Hellsing was done. But she was called upon by Her Majesty now and then; did I ever tell you she was a knight? The youngest there ever was and a girl at that. Smoking finally got to her, you know. I don't think she would ever die of anything else, the police girl made sure of that. I was outside the room that night. The police girl was nowhere near the lady, which was strange because she was always with her all the time. It was just this night that she wasn't. I could hear the lady talking. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she was certainly talking to somebody. It was weird because I knew there was no one else there with her. I was about to enter when someone else spoke, a man's voice. I felt the chill down my spine, I wasn't able to move from my spot because somehow I thought I knew what I was going to see when if I went in, so I didn't go in. And then it was silent. The silence I felt like last time, where you couldn't hear anything, no chirping or crickets making a ruckus or the traffic making its annoying noise. Nothing. It was instinct. I knew what just happened, but I didn't like to think of it. The police girl was suddenly behind me, she had this sad smile on her face, as if she knew what just happened. And then she cried. It was All Hallows Eve.

Ah, she's here. Willy, have you met Victoria? You can call her aunt. We were friends when I was very young. Yes, she was also in that war. How come she's so young? Well, a woman has her secrets, my boy, and it wouldn't be advisable for us men to know them. Anyway, I helped them out cleaning up after the war, and now that I'm old and wobbly, she comes once in a while to visit.

Of course, the story is true. Now, it's about time for you to trick people into giving you a toothache. It's All Hallows Eve, after all. You know what they say, right? It's the time when spirits long gone rise up again and wander around this earth, just for tonight. Who knows? Maybe when you sleep tonight, they'll tell you their side of the story.

OoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: It's not canon, okay. Most likely because I'm not the creator of the manga or the anime.

A/N: A bit of horror story one might tell during Halloween. There's a tiny mix of Dawn but I swear it wasn't at an attempt at humor. And I finally did something that wasn't mostly dialogue…it was mostly monologue! XD I'd love to hear what you think. Talk to me will you?


End file.
